


Tufted

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-06
Updated: 2002-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mother: "I wonder if he has to shave that little peice of hair that didn't fall out?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tufted

## Tufted

by Lady Tuesday

[]()

* * *
    
    
            Lex stretched his back and arms, tossing his head from side to side to work out the cricks in his neck.Sitting at the edge of his bed, surveying the morning shadows with bleary eyes, he wondered why the heating in his room hadn't been adjusted to match the current cold snap. Enrique, or whoever was supposed to be in charge of that sort of thing, was usually so good about such matters.
            Yawning, he finally proceeded to extricate himself from the silken surface of his comforter, padding in bare feet across the startingly chill floor towards the entrance to his bath room.
            "Shit", his glared morosely at the fine orange roughness gracing 
    

its familiar spot high on the left side of his head. With a sigh he went about hunting down his seldom-used razor and cream. He could still remember Clark's reaction to the last time he'd forgotten to keep up with this little daily task... 

"Lex!" Clark pulled back from their kiss with a stunned look on his face as he rubbed, confused, at the top of Lex's head. Lex hung shellshocked--though for different reasons-- with his eyes closed and his mouth open until he realized Clark really was discontinuing their make out session. 
    
    
            "What?" He muttered, a little annoyed, and leaned in.
            "You're getting hair!" Clark kept rubbing, and Lex pulled back to
    let the hand fall away.
            "No, that particular part of me has always remained stubbornly hirsute, ironically enough."
            "Huh?" Clark reached for the spot again. "How did that happen? I 
    

thought you lost your hair in the meteor shower. And how come I've never noticed before?" 

"Well to answer your latter question, I shave for consistency. To answer your former..." At this Lex stood and ambled over to the bookcase. After searching briefly, he located a small envelope of photographs. Swiftly withdrawing one picture, he dropped it into Clark's lap. 

"I guess fate missed a spot." Clark sat, there mouth agape, as he stared at the photograph of eight year old Lex, newly released from the hospital, with a sullen glare on his face... and a bright orange tuft of hair protruding from the top of his egg-white head. 
    
    
            "The doctor's wouldn't allow me to have it shaved until I was out of their care, and even then... Clark?" He stared, puzzled, at the boy whose shoulders were hunched and trembling. "Clark?"
            "HAHAHAHAHA!" Clark finally let loose wave after wave of guffaws, rolling around the couch, holding his sides as if they were about to split. "HAHAHA!"
            Lex sullenly retrieved his photo from beside Clark's spasming form  and stalked off to shoot some pool. Luthors do not take kindly to being laughed at.
    


End file.
